The Legend of Zelda: Ganondorf's Revenge
by Coleiosis
Summary: A young traveler had been infected by a curse that Ganondorf had put upon him! Link and Zelda need to find out how to release the traveler of the curse! But how will they do that when there's a giant monster attacking the kingdom of Hyrule, looking for the all-powerful Tri-Force? Rated T for blood and violence


The Legend of Zelda: Ganondorf's Revenge

By Cole Bezotte

It was a very quiet night in the deep forests, far away from the beautiful kingdom of Hyrule. And deep within the forest stood a greenish-blue-skinned man with red hair and a beard the same color. He wore black armor around his strong body. This man was the evil wizard known as Ganondorf (or just Ganon for short). He was up to something pretty nasty that night, and he wanted to make sure that no one was around when he finally unleashed his next attack.

"Too long have I hid here waiting to use this monster. I shall now make my move and sent my greatest beast to ambush Hyrule!" Ganondorf stood next to a big dragon that he named "Ti-Dron." "Good Ti-Dron. Good boy. You have a whole kingdom to crush to pieces tomorrow. I want all of it taken away! At first, I wanted the kingdom to myself so that I can be the king that no one shall forget! But none of that matters anymore! No, wait! I have a far BETTER idea! I shall use you to wreck havoc at Hyrule and warn them that whoever does not give me Hyrule will be burned by your awesome power!"

The dragon Ti-Dron spread out his wings to prepare for taking off to the skies in flight. Ganondorf climbed on top of his back and cried out: "Fly, my faithful dragon! Go and show the world the awesome power of Ganondorf!" Ti-Dron, with Ganon riding on him, flew off in search of the kingdom of Hyrule. "The sooner we take Hyrule," Ganon continued, "the sooner that the Tri-Force will be mine!" He laughed loudly an evil laugh so powerful, it engulfed all of his mind and body.

Meanwhile, the warrior Link and Princess Zelda, were traveling the same path that Ganon and Ti-Dron would later come to along the way to Hyrule. Link and Zelda were exhausted after about a half-hour of walking the same way.

Zelda was the more frustrated of the two. She spoke up to Link and gave her a piece of her mind: "What were you thinking, Link!? After that battle with Ganondorf at the dark forest, we've been left here walking for who-knows-when without any transportation to help us!"

"Then," Link replied, "why are you blaming ME!? It's not MY fault that our only horses are now dead!"

"Even if it's not your fault, you should've brought two spare horses as our backups!"

"Hey! At least we won this battle, leaving Ganondorf to eat the dust off our feet. So now you just want to sulk about our victory?"

"That's not what I mean, Link!"

Suddenly, they heard a voice speak out to them from a few yards away: "Stop it! You two have no reason to fight!" Link and Zelda turned around to see an ordinary-looking traveler walking toward them. He was wearing a basic outfit with a backpack he carried. "Why should the great warrior Link and the enchanting Princess Zelda be bickering and arguing over such dumb things?"

"Who are you?" Link and Zelda asked.

"Have you not heard of me? I am Koichi Takakura, a simple man from a simple village. I am looking for something in particular, but I don't want to talk too much about it right now. Anyway, I was very worried about you two not returning to Hyrule, so I decided to bring these two horses for you to travel on to get there faster." Koichi had two horses with him, one standing on his left, and one standing on his right.

Link and Zelda were relieved that help had finally come. "Oh thank goodness," Zelda sighed. "We're finally going to make it on time. Come on, Link! Hop on to one of these horses. We're going back to Hyrule." Zelda jumped onto the horse on Koichi's right (a white one) and held onto the reins.

"I'm right with you, princess," Link said as he went onto his horse (a brown one). Once he held the reins, he faced Koichi to ask him something: "But what was the thing that you were looking for?"

"It's nothing," Koichi suspiciously replied. "Just go on and I'll catch up with you guys later."

Link still wanted to know what Koichi was talking about. He saw that in Koichi's eyes, there was a flash of purple mist pouring out for a brief moment. Then the flash cleared and his eyes were normal again. Link had to find out what he was talking about, and it stayed in his mind for a long while.

Much later, Link and Zelda made it back to Hyrule at about 11:00 p.m. It was very late, and they had later done their nightly slumber. Up until the next morning, Link and Zelda were surprised to see that the traveler Koichi had come to Hyrule just like he said he would. But he did it on foot, walking the many miles throughout the long night. Link still thought that something mysterious was coming up, and he wanted to know how Koichi had walked all this way without tiring out.

"Something is definitely happening," Link thought. "That man acts like he's possessed! I've got to get the truth out of him!"

As Koichi came to the main gate, the guards would not let him through at first. "None may pass without the proper permission of the royal Princess Zelda," the guards would say. "Leave, or be thrown into our dungeon if you still insist on entering by force."

Zelda saw what was going on from her window and recognized Koichi when he appeared at the gate. She did not want the guards to scold him away, so she entered the commotion. She walked over to the guards and ordered them to allow Koichi through by opening the gate. "It's okay," she said to them. "He's just a friend."

"Thank you, your majesty," Koichi said as he walked into the kingdom of Hyrule. "It seems like these days, everybody obeys your orders."

"Well," Zelda replied. "That's one of the advantages of being part of a royal authority."

"That's quite enough talking," Link spoke in as he walked over to them. "Now please; I need to know something important. Koichi, what was it that you were talking about last night? You said that you needed to come here in search for something. What was it?"

Koichi's eyes began to glow purple again, making Link more suspicious about him. "I need… an antidote." He began to shed tears of sadness; for there was something that bothered him very much. "I met the evil wizard Ganondorf a while ago, and he put this heavy curse upon me that tormented me throughout the past days. I kept feeling very groggy for a long time, and the curse keeps on pulling me down enough to make me feel like finally dying for the first time! Please, your majesty! Make me cured from this!"

Zelda thought for a second, then spoke: "Very well, then. I will help you with this curse. Perhaps there is a certain potion that can cure you from all magic that Ganondorf can form."

"Thank you, your majesty! I'll never forget this!" Koichi tried to settle himself down from his weeping.

"So," Link added in, "that's what you were hiding from us. Okay then; follow me."

Link led Koichi to a certain room at the other side of Hyrule's castle. In there, there were many magical potions puffing with colorful smoke and sounds. "Maybe if we can create a certain potion to cure you," Link continued, "it can be the end of the curse for good. But we also need to settle a score with Ganondorf once and for all. Someone will meet you in here later on; there's no need to worry."

"Thank you, sir," Koichi replied. His tears stopped dripping down his emotional face. He thought that he was to be safe for good. But a great evil was soon to come.

Much later, Ganondorf rode through the skies of the afternoon, hoping to arrive at Hyrule at a very satisfied time. "Why are we taking so long? I need to get there sooner! And if we don't take care of that princess, I won't be able to use the awesome power of the Tri-Force. MOVE FASTER!" Ganon motioned his pet monster Ti-Dron to flap his wings faster to get to the kingdom faster than before.

Finally, Ganon and Ti-Dron had arrived at Hyrule, ready to ambush the innocent people that dwell at the kingdom. "I'll show them all what I can REALLY do," Ganon exclaimed. He and Ti-Dron started crashing things down violently, causing rubble to be spread across the ground. Stone bricks crumbled down upon the weak people, leaving them helpless with nowhere to turn.

Link and Zelda watched in shock and horror at what Ganon and Ti-Dron were doing. "We've got to do something about this immediately," Zelda exclaimed.

"Use the magic to fight them off as best as you can," Link replied. "I'll go save Koichi! The monster must be heading for the magic potions!" Link quickly ran out of the castle and started to head to the other side of the kingdom, where the science room was. He had to dodge through all the falling rubble and damage done by Ti-Dron, swerving every which way he can. All that pressure that engulfed him gave him the tendency to run even faster; the fear of being snatched away by Ti-Dron consumed him even more.

Finally, Link reached the science room, but met a very nasty surprise. The room itself was shattered into nothingness, with potions spilled everywhere across the floor and blood stained everywhere. Link gasped in horror at the sight of all the damage done. He also saw that the backpack that Koichi wore was torn open with all these peculiar-looking papers flown everywhere. He picked up some of the papers that were stained with blood and read what was written on them. They were music notes! Link's heart pounded heavily when he recognized the title of one of the songs that were written. They were the lost notes of the musical piece Zelda's Lullaby! Somehow, Koichi must have found those notes hidden somewhere.

"Surely," Link thought, "this man would not have done anything wrong. He was purely innocent. Why did this have to happen to him?! I should've gotten here sooner!"

Link went out of there and walked through the smoke that engulfed him. The flames of the damage done by the monsters were spreading through the kingdom rapidly. As he went to where Zelda was, fighting Ganondorf at the moment, Link drew out his sword and shield, ready for combat and battle.

Zelda used the magic that surrounded all of Hyrule to fight at Ganon, blowing him backwards in the strong impact. But Ganon had other things to throw at Zelda that were up his sleeves. He used his own dark power to somehow to choke the breath out of Zelda. Link came in the way of one of Ganon's blows and protected Zelda with his big shield.

"Ah, Link," Ganon spoke up. "So you've finally had the gut to come here and stop me and my monster! Well I've got something to give right back to you, boy!" He raised his hands up and aimed his palms to face Link and Zelda, and began to form purple energy to blast at them.

"Wait," Link exclaimed. "What have you done to Koichi?!"

"If you think you can give him the antidote for curing him of my curse, then you're wrong about protecting people! I decided to finish the job, absolutely and completely! Now YOU'RE finished. Nothing can save you now!"

But with a word spoken too soon, someone had gotten in the way of Ganon's energy blast. Koichi was not dead at all; he came into the fray, this time more weaker than ever. His body was limp, while blood was dripping out of his through and down his chest. He tried to defend his friends Link and Zelda with mere words, but they did not affect Ganondorf at all; Koichi was too weak.

"If… you dare hurt my friends… I'm gonna get you hard." Koichi knelt down on the ground; his knees were stained with blood as he tried to keep his balance.

"You can say that," Ganondorf replied. "But I can hit you even harder." He ignited purple energy from his hands as he prepared to blast it at Koichi.

But just when Ganon fired at Koichi, Link came in the way and deflected the energy with his shield. "Just in time to save your back, Koichi," Link said as Ganon stopped firing.

"Thanks Link," Koichi replied. But he had something else on his mind. "Ganondorf, please! Release me from this spell that you put upon me! I want to be a normal human being again!"

"It's too late for that now," Ganon replied. "If you're so desperate for me to release you, you're way out of your mind! Since you remember the fact that I even put the curse upon you in the first place, I know you're plotting revenge upon me. Now is the time for me to finish you once and for all."

Koichi took another step forward. "I don't think so. I've got friends with me to back me up whenever danger is near, and I trust them. And so, I command you to release me from this accursed spell!" He placed his hand onto Ganon's head, and Link and Zelda watched something very magical happen. Purple mist started streaming from Koichi's body, through his arm, and back into Ganon's head, where the magic came from.

Ganon roared in pain as his own magical mist went back into his body. He felt as though failure was already in his grasp, and he did not want to hold onto it. Once the process was done, all of the purple mist finally entered Ganon's body completely. But even though Koichi was free of the pain and suffering, he fainted right after the "power transfer" ended.

"Ha," Ganon exclaimed as he saw Koichi faint. "I should've done the curse on you, Link."

"But Koichi is right," Link replied as he knelt down to touch Koichi's chest. "We are his friends; we may be stronger than him, and we can help! The curse may not work on me; for I am a more powerful warrior. However, I feel as though we are defeated; it seems like Koichi is now dead."

"Then I win," Ganon said slowly. He laughed maniacally in his triumph and victory. Zelda was very close to tears; Koichi may have been a very weak villager, but he was a very special person as well. He found the missing notes of Zelda's Lullaby, which can mean that he really cares about his friends.

But then, the three saw Koichi cough hard as he struggled to get back up. Link and Zelda supported him back onto his feet. "So," Koichi began to speak again. "You see what I mean now? One person standing alone might be defeated, but two people together can defend themselves. And also, three is even better; that way, a triple-braided cord can never be broken."

"How dare you," Ganondorf began. But his monster Ti-Dron roared as he stomped his way to him and the good guys. He raised one of his giant feet and was about to stomp Ganon down. "WHAT?! What are you doing!? I'm your master; and as your boss, you must obey EVERYTHING I command you! So why are you wanting to kill me?!"

Ti-Dron kept on stomping over and over again, trying to squash Ganon under his ugly, big feet. Ganon had to run for his life to get out of the kingdom of Hyrule. "I'll be back," he exclaimed as he ran out. "And next time, I'll bring a more reliable monster that obeys my every command! And if it works, that Tri-Force is mine! ALL MINE!"

After Ganon had escaped and disappeared, things started to become tamer and calmer. Koichi looked up and saw that Ti-Dron's expression changed from mad to happy. He was no longer a rampaging stomping beast; he was now a childlike and playful pet. He wagged his big scaly tail as he bent his head down for Koichi to pet. "This doesn't seem possible," Link said. "Why does he now like us?"

"I guess he likes the people who don't have purple energy inside of them," Koichi replied. "He must've been after me when I had the curse; but I gave the energy back to Ganondorf, and now he's Ti-Dron's next victim. Amazing!" Koichi reached out his arm to pet Ti-Dron on the head, causing the monster to groan with happiness and satisfaction. "This big guy needs to be taken to a good home," Koichi continued. "Perhaps I can take him to my village; as long as he's not as destructive as he was minutes ago."

"Then our battle ends here," Zelda said. "But when I write this down in my diary, should I call it a victory or a defeat?"

"That is for fate to decide, princess," Link replied. "Even though Ganondorf is still at large, we may yet have another chance to defeat him."

"Well," Koichi said as he climbed up upon Ti-Dron's giant back, "I think I better get going. It's been a great pleasure being with you guys. We may unite to fight another day, to end Ganon's reign of terror!" Ti-Dron flapped his giant wings and took off into the sky, heading for Koichi's home village. Once Koichi lands there, he would return to his loving family, hoping that everything would be alright.

"I don't know why," Link spoke up, "but I'm starting to get that feeling that our work is not yet done. We still have to settle the ultimate score with Ganondorf."

"Worry not, Link," Zelda replied as he placed her hand on Link's shoulders. "We'll bring balance and peace to our land once and for all! We'll make this a safer place for all who seek refuge!"


End file.
